


A Laugh Before Dying

by alittlegreenrosetta



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Mind Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a goon reports the Joker's death the rest of the crew turn on Harley immediately. She's facing violent death when rescue comes from an unexpected source. After her ordeal trying to figure out how much of what has happened was real and how much was a game is enough to make a girl's head spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laugh Before Dying

They had taken her only minutes after the news hit the hideout. As soon as one of the goons who had gone out with the Joker that night returned with the news that Batman had killed him, that her Mr. J had died like a mad dog in the streets Harley had immediately broken down. Of course she had. It may have been her Puddin’s greatest wish to push Batman into killing him but of course Harley had always been hoping their dance would end with Bats bowing out instead. If they had given her a little time to cry her heart out she would have quickly replaced her mourning with rage and revenge. She was her Puddin’s deadly darling girl, blood would have run through the streets of Gotham all day and night until someone finally took her down. But they attacked so soon. It was almost as if they had been planning it ahead of time.  They’d had a lot of crews over the years and most of them were pretty dumb but easy to manage. Every once in a while though they got a troublemaker. Someone who had ideas about having things that belonged to Mr. J whether that meant power, fame, wealth or Harley. The Joker had a great ability to see that in the goon almost before he even expressed it but always liking a bit of comedy around the hideout he waited until the troublemaker made his first play and then he always killed them in some wonderfully appropriate way. There was always a punchline at the end of it all and Harley sat right at his side laughing along with him at the joke. But now she’d never hear her Puddin’ laugh again.

She didn’t try to stop the tears. They flowed constantly down her face and now lying on her back, tied down with rough rope and unable to move she frequently choked on her own sorrow, gagging and dry heaving. She hoped that the more disgusting she looked and sounded the more likely these guys were to change their mind but it seemed like that plan wasn’t really working out too well. The real problem was that she and Mr. J had only been out of Arkham for a couple of weeks and this crew was all new guys. Most of them had seemed pretty decent, nice even, before today. But there was one guy who had given her trouble from the get go. She hadn’t complained to Mr. J any cause the day she couldn’t handle one pervert with a big mouth was the day she didn’t deserve the title of villain. She’d gotten pretty rough with him but she hadn’t killed him and that had been her mistake. She’d honestly been waiting for Mr. J to do it with his usual good humor and clever plan. She had waited too long and now he was gone. Her soul wailed in grief again though Harley herself could barely moan around the gag in her mouth. There was a part of her that didn’t really care about what was about to happen to her body because without the Joker everything was pain and torment anyway. These guys would probably kill her when they were done and that would at least give her some chance of seeing her Puddin’ again.

That was just a very small part of her though. She was fighter, a killer, a villain. She wanted to go out of this world laughing and covered in the blood of her enemies. She wouldn’t mind dying so much if she could take these guys out first. And of course before they died each of their nasty little cocks would be sliced off and shoved down their throats. She looked around her through eyes blurry with tears. Yeah they were pretty much done making sure she was incapacitated and now drawing lots for who got to go in what order. She’d been sobbing on the bed she shared with the Joker when they came for her but now she was tied down out in the large main room of the hideout with about a dozen goons standing around her. No it was less, more like eight or ten. They may have gotten the drop on her but she’d fought back like a wildcat and she knew she’d killed a few of them before they had taken her knives and tied her down. She wasn’t sure how many had died but at least two or three. It should have been more but they’d chosen her very weakest moment to attack. At least she remembered slicing open one throat and feeling the warm blood spray out across her face before plunging another knife into someone else’s gut with a deep wrenching twist. Thinking over her last two definite kills built the walls of strength back up inside her. She wanted to stop crying before this started, Mr. J wouldn’t want her to give her tears to anyone but him and she didn’t want that either. These bastards could do whatever they liked but they couldn’t really hurt her. All the pain she was capable of was used up in her grief over the loss of the Joker.

She felt rough hands on her bare thighs and looked up to see that the ringleader of all this had obviously decided that he got to go first. Harley could see his erection throbbing and bouncing in anticipation of getting to fuck her. She looked around at the other goons. A couple of them were standing back looking worried and uncomfortable like they were just going along with the gang but most of them were groping their own erections through their pants and a couple had even been bold enough to get theirs out and start stroking themselves in front of everyone. Watching their faces display a perfect caricature of leering depravity with their little cocks straining to be big enough to make an impression tickled something deep in Harley. She just couldn’t help it, she knew how inappropriate it was but that just made it funnier. Soon her body was shaking violently with the laughter that the gag was suppressing. If she could have been heard her mad laughter would have filled the room as it howled and cackled out of her. Instead she had to shake and snicker but it didn’t stop her laughter, if anything it just grew bigger and bigger. The whole thing just seemed so funny all of the sudden. She felt someone slap her but that just made her laugh so hard tears were running down her cheeks and she was struggling to get a breath. A few more minutes of this and she’d probably pee herself from uncontrolled intense laughter. The thought that some of these guys might like that made a whole new wave of laughter hit her and her back arched as she struggled to laugh despite the rope holding her down.

She couldn’t settle down, she could barely even control herself and a part of her felt so warm and happy at the idea that she would at least die laughing. Then she heard it. A laugh as big as hers would be if she could have made a sound past the gag. A laugh that was the very definition of what crazed maniacal laughter should be. It was his laugh! Or she thought it was but that was impossible and now as she stopped and tried to listen she realized she was hearing a lot of different laughs, like the entire room of people were laughing as hard as they could. She looked around and it was true. All of the goons were laughing and had the biggest smiles she’d ever seen on their faces. They were the sort of smiles that could only be caused by one thing: Joker Venom. Her mouth curled into a smiled around the cloth gag and her laughter returned only this time it was the cruel controlled laughter she saved for when she watched someone she really hated die. As the goons started dropping to the ground and rolling around in the laughter that would be their death throws Harley felt an immense sense of relief and hope fill her heart with the idea that maybe Mr. J was still alive and here to save her. Or maybe it was Bats, she wouldn’t put it past him to save her, he had before. Either way she was getting out of this situation alive and maybe with her Puddin’ by her side.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, pumpkin pie?” The Joker asked as he finally walked out of the shadows and started cutting her bonds free. Her eyes widened with surprise that her hopes had been real and she threw her arms around him the second they were free.

“Oh Puddin’! They told me you were dead and then they came for me and there were so many that I couldn’t stop them but I did take out a few of the lousy bastards first.” Harley let the story spill out of her mouth the second the gag was gone while she clutched at the Joker desperately.

“Yes I know, you made quite a mess in the hallway but I’m glad to see that you weren’t going down without a fight or without a good laugh.” The Joker let her continue to cling to him while he put away his knife and sat on the table next to her so he could watch the goons on the ground laugh their last few gasping painful laughs.

“Of course not Puddin’. I’m your girl aren’t I?” She said proudly. It had been a rhetorical question of course. The answer had been obvious since they first met but the Joker looked at her carefully as though checking to be sure. Harley didn’t like that one bit and climbed to straddle the Joker’s waist and looked down at him angrily. “Don’t you look at me like that Mr. J! I am your girl and I always will be. No one’s taking me out of this world without a lot of pain and laughter!”

Mr. J started laughing at her fierce speech and dominant stance. Then his laughter stopped and he gave her a heated look that surprised her. “Sure you’re mine, pooh. I just wonder if I’m yours.”

“You’re mine! You got that, clown?” She grabbed his lapel and pulled his face close to hers. She couldn’t help herself, after the day she’d had and the rollercoaster of emotions she’d been through she was a ball of fiery anger right now. What right did he have to go around starting rumors he had died and then get her so upset she nearly got herself raped and killed only to come in here and ask if he was hers? Whether he liked it or not he was her Puddin’!

“Oh I don’t know, Harls. I think maybe you’d better show me.” His look was challenging but there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes. Harley didn’t stop to think about why he was offering her the chance to claim him, to own him. When someone offers you cake you just say “Yes cake!”; you don’t stop to ask how many calories are in it or what flavor it is.

“Yes cake!” Harley exclaimed before attacking his lips with her own. He had just a moment to laugh at her inexplicable declaration before he was silenced by Harley pushing her tongue into his mouth. The Joker wasn't exactly fanatical about dental hygiene but Harley had always loved the taste of him. Now she was starved for him and explored his mouth like her survival depended on it. Normally things between them were very different. Sex was something the Joker indulged her with and controlled each moment of. And she loved that control he had. It didn't generally feel like something she would want to have even if he had offered it and of course he never had. For him to offer it now meant something. A lot of people didn't believe the joker loved her or even cared for her but to offer her this moment of power over him as a sort of remedy to the pain, the sorrow and the powerlessness she had experienced tonight was all the proof Harley needed even if no one else would ever know it or believe it.

He submitted to her tongue filling his mouth, sliding across his own and then sucking it into her mouth. They kissed passionately while Harley pushed the Joker down onto his back on the table that had almost been the scene of her violent death and more. She pushed that thought into the part of her brain that hid all the moments of her life with the Joker that were too intense, too upsetting to be allowed to roam freely around in her mind. The thoughts that would truly turn her into a lunatic. Once the door on that was closed she put it out of her mind entirely and focused on the opportunity to do what she liked to Mr. J. She considered for a moment just going straight for opening his trousers and riding his cock, she wanted him inside her so badly. Still opportunities like this didn’t come along every day. So instead she moved up his body and with her thighs on either side of his face she grabbed him by the hair and then lowered her pussy onto his mouth. He immediately started licking her clit but she still ordered him to do it and held his hair firmly to keep the illusion of control at the very least. Sure they were only playing this game because the Joker allowed it but a great thing about the Joker is that when he agreed to play a game he played it until there was a winner. Then Harley remembered that the winner was almost always him and for the first time she wondered if she actually knew what game they were playing. The pressure of his tongue pushing into her opening distracted her from the brief worry about her lover’s intentions and she allowed herself to just savor the pleasure he was giving her.

Losing herself in the pleasure of his tongue lapping at her and exploring every slippery inch of her pussy before he concentrated his licking and sucking on her clit was easy to do. He didn’t go down on her often but when he did Harley believed, as with everything else he did, he was the very best at it in the world. She could feel the soft scrape of his teeth against her clit as he sucked it hard while beating out a rhythm on it with his tongue. Knowing him there was some pattern to the tapping, an old song or message of some kind and a part of her almost wanted to figure that out, to be one step closer to understanding his mind but as the pattern started to repeat itself Harley felt an immense orgasm crash into her. It was so overpowering her first instinct was to pull her body away from his mouth, to shy away from the experience that felt like it might drive her crazy but she had long ago learned from Mr. J to lean into that feeling whenever she experienced it and so instead she bore down against his mouth, feeling his teeth and tongue more intensely and screamed and yelped out the pain and delight she was experiencing. As she came down from the highest peak of pleasure she sighed and moaned with the little crawling waves of bliss that passed through her body. She wanted to just lay in a heap and bask in the glow but she was a greedy girl, she always wanted every bit of a treat for herself. There was still more cake to be had.

She felt a little dizzy as she moved off the Joker’s face though she wasn’t sure if that was from the orgasm or from the power of being in charge for a change. She brought her mouth back to the Joker’s and tasted herself on his lips. As hot as it was to feel like her scent and taste were marking him as hers she had other urges. A sudden desire to really eat her Puddin’ all up overtook her and she mixed kisses with bites along his jaw, his ear and down his throat. She unbuttoned his shirt as she went and pushed it and his jacket aside just enough that she could really sink her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder hard. That would leave real marks later, marks that would scream “Property of Harley” every time she looked at them. She continued to bite her way down his chest and abdomen, loving the angular thinness of him. Mr. J didn’t moan or gasp at her bites but she could already see his erection pressed up against the fabric of his pants and she wasn’t really worried that he wasn’t having a good time. The Joker didn’t really do things he didn’t want to do. When she came to his belt she quickly unfastened it and his pants to watch his cock spring up towards her like the clown in a jack in the box. She laughed a little at that thought but then stopped to stare at the large dick in front of her face. She wanted to lick it and suck it and worship it. Her mouth was even watering a little at the idea but her brain told her it wasn’t how she should spend this moment, that she would be wasting an opportunity.

Instead she climbed over his waist and took his cock in her hand. She held it firmly and slid the head into her wet slit to lubricate it and then started rubbing it up and down the folds of her pussy. She started slowly but as her clit became swollen with need again she started moving his cock rapidly around her slippery pussy, circling her clit and teasing her opening. She was using him like a toy and it was rapidly moving her closer to another orgasm but more importantly she knew that all this stimulation on the sensitive head of his cock was doing the same to him. When his breathing changed to panting and she felt pearls of warm precome oozing down the side of her hand she knew he was about to come. Harley gripped his cock tight in her hand and stopped moving it altogether. The Joker raised his head up and looked her in the face with a grin. If he was annoyed to have his orgasm stopped he didn’t show it, he seemed more amused. Harley realized that right now for him the game was watching his little girl pretend to be the boss for daddy. She gritted her teeth together in anger at her own perceived state of being condescended to. Still gripping his cock she lined the head up with her slit and then slammed her body down on it hard. Oh it stretched her in a way that made her shriek but the intensity of the move caused the Joker to also have to let his controlled behavior slip enough to release a deep moan. Ha, she was really in charge even if it was only because he let her be.

She placed her hands on either side of his chest and used her weight to hold him down as she rode his cock. Sliding her pussy up and down his length, now slippery and wet with her juices, felt amazing and she was pretty certain she should try to have her second orgasm quickly because Mr. J probably wasn’t going to let her stop his own pleasure a second time. She leaned forward more and focused on rubbing her clit against his body while his cock pushed as deep inside her as possible. She felt the head hit her cervix and moaned at the nauseating pleasure of that feeling. She was so close but not quite there so she fucked him faster. Her legs and arms trembled as her breathing turned to irregular panting mixed with periods of her holding her breath expecting at any second to climax.  She was getting frustrated as that peak of pleasure kept evading her. She growled a little and slapped the Joker’s chest in annoyance. He just laughed at her display but then slipped his hand between their bodies and started tugging gently at her clit. She raised up a little to give him better access and he mixed his tugs with light pinches and within seconds Harley found the orgasm she’d been seeking, or rather it found her and nearly flattened her with its extraordinary strength. She screamed and dug her nails into the Joker’s chest, leaving bloody half-moons behind when she finally relaxed her grip. She was so overcome that she couldn’t hold herself up any longer and laid her head on Mr. J’s chest as he grabbed her hips to thrust into her hard until he was groaning out his own release.

“Satisfied?” The Joker asked her after a minute or two of lying together panting. Harley just nodded. She felt like she was made out of jelly and jelly didn’t talk, it just laid there and occasionally wiggled a little. “Great, time to get busy, pooh!”

The Joker pushed her off of himself and jumped up and started redressing. Harley just laid on the table determined to remain a jelly jester until she had no other choice. Apparently no other choice was already at hand because the Joker gave her a hard slap on the ass and ordered her to get up and get dressed. She laid there for another moment, pushing up against the amount of time she knew she could get away with disobeying him for and then reluctantly sat up to see him straightening his tie. He looked great. Well he always looked great but Harley realized he looked really good. Earlier tonight a goon had come in saying the Joker had lost his final fight with the Batman but looking at him now it didn’t look like he’d even fought with Bats at all. In fact when she thought over her recent exploration of his pale body she was certain the only marks on it were the ones she was leaving behind as she played at having power.

“Come on Harley, we have to find a new crew. These guys were good for a laugh but now I’m bored stiff.” Mr. J encouraged her to get moving with a joke that he promptly laughed at.

“Puddin’?” Harley spoke and waited until he looked at her. “How come one of those goons came here tonight saying you were dead? He said Bats killed you tonight but you haven’t been fighting at all, what gives?”

“Oh well even a useless crew of depraved criminals usually has one or two goons that are capable of following orders. Now you have five minutes to get dressed, don’t keep me waiting.” The Joker gave her a wink and then started whistling a sprightly tune as he walked out of the room. Harley stared at his back while the meaning of his words sunk in. She looked around the room at the table she’d almost been raped and killed on, the rope that had bound her and the dead smiling bodies of the goons. Then she opened up the door to the place in her mind for things she didn’t want to think about and shoved it all inside as quickly as she could.

"Right away, Mr. J!" She didn’t want to keep her Puddin’ waiting.

 

 


End file.
